


What binds us

by Melko_r



Series: Daddiest [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Body Dysphoria, Canon Trans Character, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melko_r/pseuds/Melko_r
Summary: Damien is feeling extremely dysphoric and Mat can only remind him of how handsome he really is.Disclaimer: The use of the wrong pronoun is meant to be Damiens' ex's voice. Not meant to offend anyone.Happy ending!





	What binds us

Damien woke up in a cold sweat as he frantically scanned his bedroom.  _Again_. He thought as he rubbed his eyes groggily. Checking his bedside clock it read 7:38. Lucien had most likely already set off from his home to school..or he's skipping it again. Damien let out a sigh at the thought, it had become a ridiculous habit of his sons'. But regardless he loved Lucien more than he did himself.

 Damiens' eyes went to his floor when he remembered Mat was coming over sometime in the morning.  _Ah!_ Damien had forgotten Mat was to visit. He rushed out of his bed and took out his usual attire from his closet as well as setting out his makeup on his dresser. Not many had seen him any less than immaculate.

 He opened his top drawer and got out the bandages he binds with. He knew it was bad for him..but..today it was bad.  _It_  that uncomfortable feeling in his chest. The dysphoria. No one in the neighbourhood knew  ~~she~~  his secret, after all, how would they react?  ~~Her~~ ~~~~Damien stopped in his tracks. No no no not now.

Tears threatened to fall out of his eyes as his mind continued to torment him. What would Mat think? His  ~~girl~~  boyfriend a complete mess. Now there was nothing to stop the warm liquid fall down his face. He tried to tell himself over and over again, it's fine, I'm fine. 

_But are you really?_

His hands gripped both sides of his dresser as he looked at his sad reflection in the mirror. He hadn't realised how loudly he was sobbing. Flashes of his old self-came to him. His ex-husbands' reaction when he first told him everything. Lucien was only a few months old then, it was so long ago. The yelling and crushing words that came out of the mouth of the person who he once loved.

"Babe?"

Damien froze as he heard the voice of-

"Holy- Dames are you okay?" Mat sounded very concerned.

Damiens' head shot up and looked in Mats' direction.

"G-goodness my dear I will only be a minuit..who-ah let you in?"

"Lucien told me you were getting ready, I've been in your front room for a while.."

Of course Lucien...

"Damien..i heard you crying..and.."

Damien realised he was not wearing a binder. Mat knows.

"Mat..I.." Damien broke down again.

Mat rushed over and captured his boyfriend in a warm hug.

"Dames, honey, why didn't you tell me? Those bandages..they're not safe honey." Mat held his trembling boyfriend even closer.

Damien did not respond, he knew they were unsafe, it hurt. 

"Listen to me babe, you cannot keep torturing yourself like this." Mats' arms went slacker as he kissed his boyfriend on the head.

Torturing? Damien looked down to his red, bruised chest. Only then he realised his actions. The foolishness.

"Don't leave me," Damien said simply. 

"Leave you? Dames, sweetie I would never." Mat spoke softly. 

Damien was surprised. Mat truly was different. He loved him.

"Listen to me, Dames, I am going to buy my boyfriend a real binder and until then babe..you can not keep taping or bandaging. Your body needs a breather babe. Understood?"

Damien tried to argue back, go out without binding? He had not done that since.. ~~before.~~ Damien shook his head before clinging to his boyfriend once again.

"I understand, my dear."

Mat smiled softly on Damiens' head before he spoke up again.

"Now..how 'bout we look for that binder and then get you dressed so we can have breakfast at the Coffee Spoon?"

Damien smiled

"I would like that very much"

He was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: adorbs_lovers_united   
> Comments and kudos are more than appreciated!


End file.
